


Puerile

by eorumverba



Category: SHINee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: “Taeminnie,” Kibum whines the nickname in Taemin’s ear, drapes himself over the younger during lunch, “Taeminnie, come over tonight, my parents are going to be away for the weekend.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> http://playmyheartbeat.tumblr.com/post/98776614088/i-imagined-this-as-teenage-taekey-having-a

“Taeminnie,” Kibum whines the nickname in Taemin’s ear, drapes himself over the younger during lunch, “ _Taeminnie_ , come over tonight, my parents are going to be away for the weekend.”

“What if I made plans?”

“ _You?_ Have _plans?_ You’d just go to the dance studio and spend the night there. So antisocial.”

Taemin turns the best he can with Kibum’s weight anchoring him in place, blinks innocently even as a mischievous grin flirts with his lips. “And you’re the elder here. I thought you were supposed to be more mature as you got older.”

Kibum’s mouth drops open as he lets in a deep, dramatic breath. “Did you just _sass_ me? Lee Taemin! I raised you better than that-”

“You’re not my mom, Kibummie.”

“So rebellious, after all the sacrifices I’ve made for you-”

“The only sacrifice you made for me was give me your leftover ice cream that you didn’t like.”

“And all the love I’ve given you, and you give me back this?” Kibum finishes his rant, shaking his head as he unhitches himself from Taemin’s back and slides into the seat next to him. “Ew, you’re studying? It’s Friday.”

“So? _Some_ of us are actually good students.”

“Why thank you!”

“I wasn’t talking about you, Kibummie.”

“Unlikely. Did you know-”

“Do I care?”

“You will when I tell Jinki you’re planning on skipping practice.”

Taemin looks over at Kibum, then blinks owlishly. “Then I’ll tell him you were the one that took his chips.”

“I’m rubbing off on you…I think I need to be a better role model…”

“You’re a horrible parent. Try harder, yeah?” The bell rings over and Taemin pats Kibum’s shoulder before standing, “I’ll be over at seven.”

“Bring pizza money!”

Seven thirty and Taemin is ringing the bell, exactly on time. (Kibum has known Taemin long enough to know that whatever time he says he’ll come is what time he’ll start getting ready to leave. He’s such a mess.)

“Right on time, the pizza just came. You can pay me back later. Find something on tv, do you want sprite or coke?”

“Coke, thanks.” Taemin dumps his backpack on the ground and kicks out of his shoes, shuffles off to the bathroom and comes back with wet hands, which he subsequently smears all over Kibum’s face.

Kibum balances the two cans of soda on the box of pizza and Taemin grabs his food and drink after changing the channel to where a rerun of Show Me The Money 4 is about to start. Kibum rolls his eyes and sighs when he sees the theme, pursing his lips before taking a bite of his pizza.

“Why do you like this? It’s so bad.”

“It reminds me of Minho,” Taemin covers his laugh with his hand, “he thinks he can rap.”

Kibum nearly chokes on his sprite; he manages to swallow before he lets out a peal of too loud laughter. “He gets so into it, too!”

“He wants to be in SM.”

“He should model instead. They don’t have to open their mouths.”

Taemin snorts and shakes his head. “Rude.”

“It’s true.”

“You’re a mess.”

“At least I’m cute.”

“That’s…debatable.”

Kibum mimes hitting Taemin and Taemin just laughs, the hand that isn’t holding his pizza moving up to cover it. His eyes squint into crescents and he’s clearly enjoying teasing Kibum. It is in this moment that Kibum decides Taemin is an egg. “I don’t think I’ll give you your surprise.”

Taemin turns to look at Kibum, wide eyed now with excitement, “What surprise?”

“Like I said. I don’t think I’ll give it. You’re rude.”

Taemin huffs and blows hair from his eyes and Kibum can’t help reaching out to fix it. “I think I’ll cut your hair while we’re here. Do you want it dyed? Blonde would be good. Or brown. Any color really.”

“Why not purple?” It’s clearly sarcastic, but Kibum grins.

“Sure. I think lavender could work. Or we give you an undercut and bleach that blonde and dye the rest lavender. Sound good?”

“Sounds horrible.”

“Are any of my ideas ever horrible? Actually, don’t answer that. Are any of my hair, clothes or makeup ideas bad?”

“Remember when you dyed Jonghyun’s hair? It looked like lasagna.”

“I think he looked hot.”

“You think everyone looks-”

“Not you.”

“You know, I don’t even want your present. Hey, give me a massage, I hurt my back doing your choreo.”

“How?”

“Remember when you guys _dropped_ me?”

“Okay, yeah. Let’s go to my room so you can lay down. Or you go, I’ll be up in a minute.”

“I’m bringing the pizza-”

“Remember when Jonghyun was over and you guys spilled the chicken all over? _No_ more eating in my room. I had _ants_.”

“That was his fault, he jumped on the bed when-” Taemin’s eyes go wide and he quickly clamps his mouth shut, “never mind.”

“He did _what?_ ”

“I promised I wouldn’t tell!” Taemin’s lip pushes out in a pout and he looks up at Kibum with pleading eyes.

“I’ll be asking him about this.”

“Don’t mention me!”

“Maybe.”

“Kibummie, _please?_ ”

“Bring a plate and _plenty of napkins_ upstairs.”

Taemin brightens almost instantly and presses a sloppy kiss to Kibum’s cheek (Kibum wipes off pizza sauce) before running up to Kibum’s bedroom, cackling. He also conveniently forgot the plate and napkins. Kibum heaves a sigh and goes to the kitchen to grab enough napkins to wipe up the mess Taemin will inevitably (accidentally?) make and plates for them both. He also grabs Taemin’s surprise, then meets him upstairs. Taemin already has Kibum’s laptop in his lap and is putting in the password.

“Kibummie, we should watch a movie.”

“What movie and virus are you trying to give me?”

“You’ll like it!”

For some strange reason (Insidious) Kibum doubts Taemin, but he settles down next to him, ready for anything.

Two hours later and Kibum’s backed up against the headboard, glaring at Taemin with all he’s got. “I am never watching a movie with you again.”

“It wasn’t even that scary. A lot of good jump scares. Massage me.” Taemin flops down on his stomach, not facing Kibum, so he yelps when Kibum’s hand comes down hard on the back of his leg. Before Taemin can whirl around and yell, Kibum sits atop him and sets to work on the supposed soreness in Taemin’s neck and back. Of course, Taemin ends up squirming under the harshness of Kibum’s hands and Kibum sits back, frowning down at him.

“Do you want me to massage you or not?”

“It hurts,” Taemin whines, sending a pathetic look up at Kibum, “be gentle.”

“No,” Kibum flicks Taemin’s forehead, “now here.” he pulls a chocolate bar from his pocket and Taemin’s entire face lights up.

“Is it raspberry filling?”

“Of course, Taemin. Snuck it from downstairs.”

“Thanks, mom,” Taemin says cheerfully as he unwraps the chocolate, “thank you for treating your son so well!”

“Weren’t you just saying that I’m not your mom-”

“Things change, Kibummie. You’ve always been my mom. So, should we watch another movie?”


End file.
